Such a dust separator is known from European Patent EP-B1 0286160. In this known dust separator, a filter is rotated about a central axis. The filter is provided with channels whose walls extend parallel to the central axis.
Gas, for example air, which is polluted with liquid or solid particles having a diameter of 0.1 to 5 .mu.m, is guided in axial direction into the channels of the filter through a gas inlet. A force in axial direction acts on the dust particles as a result of the gas flow, as well as a centrifugal force in radial direction as a result of the filter rotation. The centrifugal force presses the dust particles against the walls of the filter. At a side of the filter remote from the gas inlet, the gas is guided from the dust separator through a gas outlet. Dust particles larger than 10 .mu.m are removed from the gas beforehand.
A disadvantage of the known dust separator is that a separate device is used for the removal of coarser dust particles (larger than 10 .mu.m). Another disadvantage of the known dust separator is that the filter does not work effectively at a comparatively small radial distance from the central axis since the centrifugal force acting on the particles there is small.